


[Cover] The Secret Blog of Dr. John H. Watson

by BakerSt233B



Series: Dr John H. Watson的私密博客 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B





	[Cover] The Secret Blog of Dr. John H. Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undersea-Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349556) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 




End file.
